Usuario discusión:KPThug
Añadir logros Hola! :D Te quería molestar con algo: ¿qué te parece la idea de agregar logros para Fallout 4? Estuve pensando y creo que sería una buena idea ya que los pocos usuarios que editan lo hacen en páginas de FO4. Si estás de acuerdo, ¿podrías hacerlos? yo no podría ya que aún no he jugado el Fo4 y desconozco en un 90% el juego :c además, creo que tú sabrás que tipos de logros serían convenientes de agregar (aunque creo que el logro por categorización no debería incluirse ya que es el que da más problemas). Bueno, ¿qué opinas? c: 90px|Usuario:LoveCatss|link=Usuario:LoveCatss 30px|Usuario:LoveCatss|link=Usuario discusión:LoveCatss 16:30 9 sep 2017 (UTC) Nuevos Logros Hola :') Vi los logros que agregaste, te quedaron geniales :D Gracias por tomarte la molestia :3 Pd: Yo tengo un i5-7600k una GTX 1060 de 6GB y 8GB de RAM. Por lo que me contaste... creo que murieron mis esperanzas de correr el Fallout 4 sin ningún tipo de problema :c LoveCatss 06:10 12 sep 2017 (UTC) Categorías Hola :o Pues a mí parecer la palabra correcta es "términos" ya que, por lo que veo en esa categoría, son palabras que tienen una significación específica. En cuanto a la palabra "expresiones", no creo que encaje mucho porque más que todo suele utilizarse para dar a entender algo como emociones y/o gestos (incluso hasta en matemáticas se usa). Y "cláusulas" creo que más que todo se usa en los contratos. Espero haberte ayudado ◕ ‿‿ ◕ LoveCatss 06:09 14 sep 2017 (UTC) Ayuda c: Hola! c: Te quiero molestar con algo nuevamente. Creé una plantilla infobox para salas de Fallout Shelter, creería yo que está bien pero nunca es malo tener tu opinión :^ así que.. ¿podrías revisarla? Ah y otra cosa, a un lado me aparece como un "aviso" (por decirlo así xD) diciendo que la plantilla no usa el nuevo infobox y que hay que migrarla. De eso si no tengo idea. Aquí te dejo la plantilla y la documentación. PD. Sabes que me estaba dando un error de script en la parte de: '' ''Al parecer, era porque había ingresado texto. Se arregló al dejarla así sin nada, ¿sabes porque daba error? Gracias :3 LoveCatss 14:31 22 sep 2017 (UTC) Re: Infobox No puedo creer que no me haya percatado de eso xD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de migrar el infobox? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/7/7b/Emoticon_hmm.png LoveCatss 21:41 22 sep 2017 (UTC) Portal de Fallout Shelter Me leíste la mente xD justamente te iba a preguntar si te parecería buena idea hacer ya el portal. Aunque antes de hacer el portal quería crear más artículos pero si crees que se puede hacer ya por mí no hay ningún problema. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Pd. ¿Lo harías tú o yo? :o LoveCatss 22:47 26 sep 2017 (UTC) Nueva plantilla Hola :D Ya tenía tiempo de no hablarte :| ¿cómo estás? espero que todo te vaya bien :') Quiero comenzar a hacer páginas de armas de Fallout 4 y estaba viendo que en Nukapedia usan otra plantilla para los artículos, así es que ¿te parecería usar esa plantilla o modificamos la que ya tenemos? Si decidimos seguir usando la misma podemos agregar los datos que faltan y los infoboxes quedarían como el de esta página. Aunque a mi parecer no estaría mal usar esa nueva plantilla. Me avisas que opinas c: Chauu LoveCatss 22:00 27 nov 2017 (UTC) Plantillas (cont.) Me parece bien! trataré de hacer la plantilla y si tengo alguna duda o problema te pediré ayuda n.n Con respecto a las plantillas e yo tenía entendido que la plantilla "Infobox arma gamebryo" se usa para artículos de FO3/FNV y la "Infobox arma" para los demás artículos de Fallout. Así es que te entendí de esta forma: Las páginas que usan la "Infobox arma" y son armas de FO3/FNV las cambiarías a la plantilla "Infobox armagamebryo". Luego la plantilla "Infobox arma2" pasaría a ser la plantilla "Infobox arma", la cual se utilizaría para los demás Fallouts exceptuando el FO3, FNV y FO4, y así la plantilla "Infobox arma2" quedaría inutilizada y por eso se borraría. Entiendo tu idea y me parece bastante bien, pero nose si te confundí con mi explicación xD Sobre la plantilla para Fallout 4, en Nukapedia la llaman "Infobox weapon creation" y la traducción mecánica sería "Infobox creación de arma" (xD) a mí parecer el nombre no suena muy bien que se diga, para mí sería bueno llamarla "Infobox arma FO4" ya que quizás llamándola así sea más fácil de encontrar para los usuarios que quieran usarla. Por otro lado, yo no tendría problema en llamarla "Infobox creación de arma" o cualquier otro nombre que quisieras ponerle.. así es que, ¿qué nombre le dejamos? Categorías Con respecto a las categorías yo las traduciría así: * Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons - Esta categoría es interesante porque hasta han hecho un artículo explicándola. En el comienzo dice: "..is a term used to describe weapons which can be brought into certain "weapon-free" areas" prácticamente se refiere a que son las armas que pueden ser llevadas en áreas donde no son permitidas. Más adelante dice: "In some of these situations the player character will be presented with an option to retain some of their weapons in the form of a dialogue option which usually ends with the text "" aquí se refiere a cuando, por ejemplo entras al Tops o al Ultra-Luxe, te piden las armas y si tenes la suficiente habilidad de sigilo te da una opción de poder llevar las armas pequeñas contigo. En la parte donde dice "" se refieren a esta opción de diálogo. Así es que yo la traduciría como "Armas de mano pequeñas mejoradas de Fallout: New Vegas" y estaría en la categoría de "Armas de mano pequeñas de Fallout: New Vegas". **En la categoría de "Improved holdout weapons" se refieren a las armas que requieren de cierto nivel de sigilo para poder ser llevadas en áreas libres de armas y en la categoría de "Holdout weapons" se refieren a las armas que siempre pueden ser llevadas ocultamente independientemente del nivel de sigilo. Supongo que la llaman "Improved holdout weapons" porque son armas que necesitan una mejora en el nivel de sigilo para poder ser llevadas ocultamente. * Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons - Como te habrás dado cuenta están categorizando por habilidad, así es que vendría siendo mas o menos algo como "Armas de habilidad de Desarmado de Fallout: New Vegas". * Collector's Edition playing card characters - "Personajes de carta de la Edición Coleccionista". * Explosives skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Explosivos". * Fallout Energy Weapons skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Armas de Energía de Fallout". * Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Armas pequeñas de Fallout 3". * Fallout 3 Melee Weapons skill weapons - "Armas de habilidad de Cuerpo a cuerpo de Fallout 3". PD: Hasta en inglés suenan algo extrañas. Guías Por supuesto! me gustaría tener las guías. Sabes que he tenido problemas al momento de traducir el nombre de las misiones no marcadas, pensé que los nombres se los inventaban, pero me dí cuenta de que los sacaban de las guías :| Además, me da muchísima curiosidad ver como son las guías. ¿La guía digital que tienes de Fallout 4 está en inglés? si es así no importa, igual me gustaría tenerla :D Este es mi correo: jeniffer_117@hotmail.com Gracias y espero haberte ayudado :-) LoveCatss 14:58 28 nov 2017 (UTC) Creation Kit Hola :o te quería preguntar, ¿ya has usado el Creation Kit? Fíjate que lo instalé para obtener los datos sin tener que estar entrando al juego, pero nose porque todo me aparece en inglés :| así. Con el G.E.C.K. de Fallout 3 y de Fallout: New Vegas no tengo ese problema uu' ¿también te aparece así? LoveCatss 01:38 29 nov 2017 (UTC) Creation Kit (cont.) Hola! Sí, el juego está en español. Hice lo que me dijiste, creé un archivo en bloc de notas llamado "CreationKitCustom" copié el código y lo guardé con extensión .ini y ahora me sale así. ¿Así es como te aparece? LoveCatss 22:02 29 nov 2017 (UTC) Re:Bloqueo temporal de usuario ¡Hola! Pues sí, tienes razón. La verdad no entiendo por qué sigue haciendo lo mismo aún cuando le expliqué lo de los Infobox, el diseño de artículos y la forma de redacción e incluso le dije como podía contactarnos si tenía alguna duda. Si te parece bien, me gustaría dejarle un último mensaje explicándole de forma detallada sobre como elaborar y redactar los artículos. Si después de esto sigue haciendo lo mismo procedemos con el bloqueo. También me siento mal haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero de alguna u otra forma tiene que entender :| LoveCatss 15:27 8 feb 2018 (UTC) Dudas Hola, quisiera poder hablar con usted o con el otro administrador de la wiki para que me puedan ser aclaradas unas dudas que tengo sobre la formación de paginas y artículos, por su atención gracias.-- 19:08 23 feb 2018 (UTC) Bloqueo de JRP-16 ¡Hola! Estuve viendo lo que te dijo y la verdad es que podríamos considerar darle una última oportunidad. Es cierto que agregaba categorías que nada ver en los artículos y que creaba páginas incompletas sin dejarlas como esbozo y/o infobox incompleto. También estoy consciente del trabajo que te llevó arreglar sus ediciones, por eso no te pido que lo desbloquees sino que reconsideres su petición. Tampoco quiero que te sintás obligado a desbloquearlo solo porque a mí me parece bien, pero si decidís hacerlo tenés mi apoyo. Además, en caso de perdonarlo, le voy a dejar claro que no habrá otra segunda oportunidad y el bloqueo será permanente. Así es que pensalo con calma y considera lo que te pidió :') LoveCatss 04:25 9 mar 2018 (UTC) :Sí... Creo que entiendo como te has de sentir, pero supongo merecía otra oportunidad, ¿no? Bueno, le voy a hacer saber sobre su desbloqueo y que esto no se repetirá nuevamente. LoveCatss 04:59 9 mar 2018 (UTC) Actor de voz ¡Hola! No, no he jugado Portal 2 :c pero estuve viendo un video en YouTube para comparar su voz. Tienen un tono similar, pero podría asegurarte de que no es el mismo actor de doblaje. Estuve investigando y me encontré con esta página, al parecer el actor de llama Jesús Barreda y aquí hay un fragmento de audio de él. Para mí él es quien hace el doblaje. En esta otra página aparece que él hace la voz del Chico de la Tiza, así es que yo digo que efectivamente es él. Espero haberte ayudado:3 LoveCatss 01:47 11 mar 2018 (UTC) Mapas y misiones de Fallout 4 ¡Hola! ¿qué tal? te quería molestar con unas cosas: ¿Te acuerdas de las imágenes de mapas de FO3 y FNV que me compartiste hace tiempo? Pues te quería preguntar, ¿tienes las de Fallout 4? (ejemplo) Si las tienes, ¿me las podrías pasar? Lo otro es con respecto a los nombres de las misiones no marcadas. Tengo esta misión "Quality Assurance" he tratado de buscar, pero no encontré nada :| ¿puedes ayudarme? P.d En el CK el nombre de la misión me aparece como "Fábrica de General Atomics" ¿estará correcto? Chauu y gracias:p LoveCatss 21:59 22 mar 2018 (UTC) :Genial, muchísimas gracias :'D Sí, tienes razón, es algo tedioso estar poniendo los nombres cuando el espacio es limitado incluso tuve que hacer más pequeña la imagen para no abarcar tanto... En fin, te agradezco un montón :')LoveCatss 04:30 23 mar 2018 (UTC) Trasfondo (Fábrica de General Atomics) Gracias por la información, se ve interesante así es que la pondré :D LoveCatss 03:56 24 mar 2018 (UTC) Re: Conversaciones de los moradores ¡Hola! :D Ummm te cuento que yo también estaba trabajando en esa página (xD) lo iba haciendo por partes ya que me resultaba muy tedioso estar copiando y pegando, así es que si quieres la puedo terminar yo o no sé si tu quisieras hacerlo. (?) Con respecto a lo de "Flavor text" encontré esta definición "In a game "flavor text" is just an extra snippets of text that aren't related to actual gameplay rules" básicamente son fragmentos de texto que no tienen nada que ver con el entorno del juego o son de poca importancia, aunque leyendo algunos de Fallout Shelter veo que sí tienen relación con el juego .-. no sé por qué los habrán dejado como 'Flavor text'. Así es que yo simplemente lo traduciría como "Texto adicional". LoveCatss 20:29 23 abr 2018 (UTC) Articulos Saludos burócrata, soy Vladaxz y quisiera preguntarle algo. ¿Me daría permiso de juntar varios artículos en uno solo?, por ejemplo: Agregar la información de Mirelurk (Fallout 3) y Mirelurk (Fallout 4) a una sola llamada Mirelurk Me encantaría saber su respuesta para que yo empezará a realizar esto, por su pronta respuesta gracias. :) -- 02:04 6 may 2018 (UTC) Bandera Interwiki ¡Hola! Sí, noté noté el problema esta mañana y pensé que era problema de mi navegador, pero veo que no xD Me parece bien colocar otra mientras lo arreglan. Bueeeno con lo de las misiones tampoco pensé que fueran tantas. El problema que he tenido es no puedo obtener el nombre, datos, etc (algo así como un GECK) ya que solo encontré un bloc de notas con cierta información sobre nombres de armas, trajes, objetos, etc (de ahí saqué lo de las conversaciones) y me ha estado tocando hacer una misión para que me den la otra y así. Si no estoy equivocada creo que son más de 250 misiones aproximadamente y creo que ni a las 100 he llegado xD Te quería comentar otra cosa, estoy trabajando en la página de Armas de Fallout 4 y me he encontrado con unos nombres de algunas armas que no sé cómo llamarles. Estoy haciendo una lista con los nombres que tengo duda para luego pasártela y ver qué nombre les dejamos. No te la doy en este momento porque no sé si me voy a encontrar con más, así es que mejor termino todo y te paso la lista. Te aviso cuando termine! :D LoveCatss 22:12 29 may 2018 (UTC) Nombres de armas Hola, acabo de terminar la página y, bueno estos son los nombres con los que tengo duda: *El primero es 10mm pistol (Fallout 4), en el Creation Kit aparece solo como "10 mm". No sé si te parece llamarle "Pistola de 10 mm (Fallout 4)" o solo "10 mm". *El segundo es Institute laser, los de Nukapedia usan ese nombre tanto como para la pistola y el rifle. En el CK aparece como "El Instituto". Por el momento lo he dejado como "El Instituto (arma)". Había pensado en otros nombres, no sé qué opinas: **"Arma láser del Instituto" **"Pistola y Rifle láser del Instituto" **También podemos hacer dos artículos separados, pero creo que habría problemas con los interwikis. *El tercero es Laser gun, igual que el anterior, usan el mismo nombre para la pistola y el rifle. En el CK me aparece solo como "Láser". Por el momento lo he dejado como "Pistola y Rifle láser (Fallout 4)". También tengo en mente otros nombres: **"Arma láser" o "Arma láser (Fallout 4)" **"Láser (arma)" o "Láser (Fallout 4)" *El último es Plasma gun, ahí lo usan para referirse a 4 cosas. Y como te has de imaginar, en el CK me sale solo como "Plasma". Por el momento lo he dejado como "Armas de plasma (Fallout 4)". También tengo otras opciones: **"Plasma (arma)" **"Arma plasma" o "Arma plasma (Fallout 4)" **"Arma de plasma" Hasta el momento es lo único que se me ocurre :| me avisas qué opinas para hacer los cambios. Bueno, iré a descansar feliz noche:3 PD. ¿Ya viste el Tweet de Bethesda? :o LoveCatss 05:31 30 may 2018 (UTC) Fallout 76 ¡Hola! Gracias por los nombres, haré los cambios en este momento. ¿Recuerdas el tweet que te mencioné ayer? Bethesda acaba de publicar otro y al parecer tendremos otro juego Fallout :o ¿qué opinas? ¿crees qué sea como el Fallout 4? Darán más información en la E3 de este año. En Nukapedia ya están empezando a agregar información (aunque es poca) basada en el teaser, ¿te parece bien ir añadiendo información ya o esperamos un poco más? LoveCatss 14:36 30 may 2018 (UTC) :Sí, me parece una buena idea. Por cierto, ¿tenemos una plantilla parecida a esta?LoveCatss 15:32 30 may 2018 (UTC) ¿Se van? Acabo de leer la entrada y pues, sí están molestos con eso de los vídeos. Me pregunto por qué Wikia fuerza a hacer eso, cosa que aquí no pasa (?) Yo tampoco quisiera que se fueran, pero ¿qué crees que pasaría si se van? LoveCatss 17:26 31 may 2018 (UTC) E3 2018 ¡Hola! Acabo de enviarte un correo electrónico acerca de la participación durante la E3 2018. Espero que puedas leerlo próximamente y responder acerca tu disponibilidad. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 15:22 5 jun 2018 (UTC) :¡Genial! Lugamo ya está a bordo. Ya deberías haber recibido una invitación de Tim Bartel para unirte a Slack, donde estamos todos coordinándonos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 11:45 8 jun 2018 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo. Ya hemos empezado, pero todavía no te has unido a Slack... jeje ¿Hay algún problema? Saludos. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 22:42 9 jun 2018 (UTC) :::Como te dije en estos mensajes, debiste haberte creado una cuenta en Slack, un programa para conversar donde llevamos días coordinándonos. Es vital hacerlo, para poder estar en contacto. ¡Nos vemos! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 05:32 11 jun 2018 (UTC) ::::¡No pasa nada! �������� Por insistí en avisarte, porque supuse que tal vez no conocías el programa y no sabías que la invitación que te enviaron estaba relacionada con el evento. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 05:45 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Problemas JavaScript Gracias por la información. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 20:50 9 jun 2018 (UTC) Problemas JS Hola, sí, me di cuenta sobre algunas cosas que no andan bien �� como por ejemplo, el Ajax que se encarga de actualizar automáticamente la página de "Actividad reciente", pero en la de "Cambios recientes" sí me aparece... Espero que se pueda solucionar pronto. También quiero comentarte que voy a cerrar esta cuenta porque perdí el acceso al correo �� y para no tener problemas futuros mejor hago borrón y cuenta nueva. Así ya dejo todo organizado con una sola cuenta ��. Hi Hola! Ya regresé �� Sí, he visto que algunas cosas ya están volviendo a la normalidad, por ejemplo, ya lograste que los tags volvieran funcionaran (¡yay! ��). Para serte sincera me gustaría echarte una mano en cuanto a JavaScript o CSS, pero mis conocimientos sobre eso son algo... básicos �� (casi nulos xD). Ah por cierto mil gracias por los permisos �� justamente te iba a decir para pedírtelos así es que no te preocupes, está bien �� Estuve viendo la conferencia de Bethesda y eso de que el nuevo ''Fallout será online se escucha super interesante ��. Además, creo que con eso de que ahora Fallout Shelter está disponible para Switch y PlayStation habrán más usuarios buscando información sobre el juego (aunque viendo las estadísticas, son pocos xD) así es que voy a tratar de "acelerar" las ediciones para cubrir todo el contenido que me sea posible. Así es que, gracias por todo �� y no te desanimes con el JS ya verás que lograrás solucionarlo ��. LovelyCatss (discusión) 21:51 11 jun 2018 (UTC) :Ummm tienes razón xD estaba tan entusiasmada con esa noticia del online que se me había olvidado que los hackers van a ser un problema ��. Sería de esperar a ver qué tipo de seguridad implementará Bethesda. :¿Todos estos problemas con el JS empezaron desde el último mantenimiento de Fandom? :Otra cosa que quería mencionarte es que en la wiki Rusa ya arreglaron lo de la banderita interwiki, no sé desde hace cuánto, pero hasta ahora me di cuenta. �� :LovelyCatss (discusión) 23:22 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Perfil antiguo Graciaaas ��. Justamente estaba pensando si dejarlo como redirección o no, creo que es lo mejor. �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 06:43 13 jun 2018 (UTC) Re: Life is Strange Whatttt?�� ¿También lo has jugado? Eso no me lo esperaba xD Enserio que juego, nunca pensé que me dejaría tan marcada ��. Quisiera borrar mi memoria y volver a jugarlo. Por cierto, ¿ya jugaste el Before the Storm? Yo no :c antes de jugarlo quiero explorar todos los diálogos en el otro, saber que pasaría si, conocer nuevos puntos de vista... Hay nooo, es toda una historia ❤️ Pd. Me robé la foto:3 LovelyCatss (discusión) 23:24 16 jun 2018 (UTC) :Sip, también voy a esperar a las rebajas. Jajaja hay nooo, esa parte del beso con Chloe me dejó en shock xD al momento no sabía que hacer, pero al final me pudo más la curiosidad ��. Cuando lo jugué la primera vez no supe cómo salvar a Kate �� y no podía seguir avanzando sabiendo que Kate estaba muerta uu', así es que volví a jugar el capítulo. También hay momentos emocionantes como cuando David golpea a Chloe, Frank aparece de la nada en aquel basurero ._. y tienes que decidir si dispararle o no, o también cuando Chloe se queda atrapada en las vías del tren, y también cuando se cuelan en Blackwell de noche y vuelan la puerta con la bomba casera de Warren xD. Podría hacer una lista de todos los momentos que me hicieron acelerar el corazón ❤️. :Definitivamente DEBO tener esa edición �� veré si la puedo conseguir en Amazon o eBay, o quizás en alguna tienda de aquí.�� :LovelyCatss (discusión) 02:25 18 jun 2018 (UTC) Equipo editorial Hola de nuevo Gustavo. La E3 ya finalizó, y estamos conversando acerca de las últimas acciones. En concreto, estamos dando las últimas opiniones generales sobre el evento. Además, estamos actualizando el equipo editorial de FANDOM, y me gustaría saber si estás interesado en unirte. Podemos seguir hablando por Slack sobre el tema. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 12:02 25 jun 2018 (UTC) Re: Salto de cama Hey, ¿qué tal?�� Ummm quiero ver si entendí: Sexy sleepwear (Fallout 3) → Salto de cama (Fallout 3) Sleepwear (Fallout 3) → Salto de cama (cortado) Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas) → Salto de cama Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas) → Salto de cama ¿Entonces el problema es que "Salto de cama" se usa para "Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" y "Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)"? Si es así, se me ocurren dos soluciones: 1) Podemos llamarla "Salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)" e incluir las dos páginas "Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" y "Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" ya que, por lo que veo, la única diferencia que tienen es el valor (Sexy sleepwear = 6, sleepwear = 10). En el infobox podemos dejar el "Sleepwear" (000cb60e) como variante y en la sección de notas aclarar que existe una variante idéntica con la única diferencia de que tiene un valor de 10. El único problema que veo al hacer esto sería el interwiki. 2) "Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New vegas)" podemos llamarla como habías pensado, "Salto de cama sexy (Fallout: New Vegas)". Y "Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" como "Salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)". Si hacemos esto, obviamente hay que hacer la aclaración. Yo elegiría esta opción ya que así evitamos el problema del interwiki y además, quiérase o no, ambas comparten diferencias (localización y valor). A mí cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien, aunque veo mejor la segunda. Por cierto, no sé si te confundí más con mis puntos de vista ��. La verdad tampoco sé por qué se complican tanto a la hora de traducir los nombres. Creo que donde vamos a tener problemas son con los extras del FO3 y FO4. En Nukapedia veo que el mismo nombre se usa para ''Fallout 3 y Fallout 4, pero en español tienen nombres distintos ��. En esta página han copiado el artículo que escribí de Fallout Shelter, cuando lo vi por primera vez no habían puesto los créditos, pero no le di importancia. Hoy estoy viendo que ya nos pusieron en los créditos ��. Los emojis los saco de aquí: https://getemoji.com Solo debes copiar y pegar el que quieras �� ¡Sí! Vi a ese usuario xD no creo que vuelva después del bloqueo, si hubiera querido se habría hecho otra cuenta y hubiera vuelto a estar añadiendo �� a la página ��. Pero nunca se sabe! LovelyCatss (discusión) 01:40 4 ago 2018 (UTC) Re: Bot ¡Hola! Me parece muy bien lo del bot, creo que sería bastante bueno comenzar a categorizar las imágenes. ¿Pedirás el rango en la comunidad central o lo usarás de una sola vez acá? Por cierto hablando de imágenes, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de algo; las imágenes que usamos de Nukapedia en los infobox, o como la imagen "principal", no aparecen en la vista desde las páginas de categoría, solo aparecen si las subimos desde acá (ejemplo). No creo que sea un problema muy serio, más bien uno "visual" por eso voy a estar subiendo las imágenes directamente (al menos las que me sean posibles), no sé si esto tenga arreglo ��. Pensé que era la única a la que le ocurre ese problema con los Navbox ��. No solo en Nukapedia me pasa, aquí también. Me resulta algo incómodo navegar así ��. Creo que desde junio viene ese problema, hasta me cambié a Opera pensando que el Chrome se había estropeado o algo ��, pero creo que es problema de Wikia ojalá lo arreglen pronto uu'. LovelyCatss (discusión) 22:15 19 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (ocultar/mostrar) ¡Sííí! También me funciona �� ya no me salen desplegados. En Nukapedia siempre me sale así :| supongo que ellos deben hacer las modificaciones para su wiki, ¿no? Me resulta extraño que aún no lo hayan hecho. También ya modifiqué la tabla de leyendas para las armas del FO3 y FO4 con el nuevo estilo que dijiste �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 21:57 21 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (nuevo cambio) ¡Hola! Ahora que estuve conectada en la mañana no noté nada fuera de lo común. Y ahorita no veo nada raro, todo me sale bien. Así es que hay te aviso si veo algo raro ��. No sé si también te sucede, pero ahora en Nukapedia ni me sale la opción para ocultar los navbox. Por cierto, te quería preguntar ¿sabes cómo quitar el HUD (esas letras verdes) en esta imagen? Quiero hacerla transparente como la de Nukapedia, pero no he podido por esas letras ��. Probé con pero me vuelve invisible la imagen, también intenté con unos mods de Nexus y nada ��. LovelyCatss (discusión) 00:58 25 ago 2018 (UTC) :¿Enserio? No sabía que Jspoelstra había hecho eso :| La verdad es que me extraña que se tarden en arreglarlo, pero supongo que no es tan fácil como se oye, ¿no? :También se me había ocurrido pegar el texto encima �� pero quería saber si se podía quitar esa parte del HUD. Genial, entonces si encuentras algo me avisas :p voy a usar esa imagen, la verdad es que no se mira nada mal. -LovelyCatss (discusión) 03:59 25 ago 2018 (UTC) Preguntas Hola Gustavo Quería hacerte un par de preguntas 1.En esta página puedo poner en las notas que el Campamento parece estar inspirado en el Escuadrón 731 ya que en el campamento se hacían crueles experimentos al igual que lo hizo el Escuadrón 731 en sus campos de concentración. 2.De donde se saco la info de que este lugar era de Ulysses. 3.En Honest Hearts, durante un dialogo Graham menciona a Jesucristo y a la virgen María, entonces no habría que crearles la pagina a ellos 2. Holokaust0 (discusión) 19:11 5 sep 2018 (UTC) Gustavo Busque info sobre el Escuadrón 731 y creo que es insuficiente los parecidos con los Supervivientes del campamento Yangtze. Lo de Jesús y la virgen María creo que hay que dejarlo en la pagina de Cristianismo. Algo mas que quería preguntarte es de sonde se saco la info de que Joshua Graham es Mormón?. Yo recuerdo que en la intro de Honest Hearts se hablo sobre algo de los mormones. Pero Graham se refiere a Dios como Señor y el libro que lee tiene una cruz en la portada por lo que podría ser que lee la biblia. --Holokaust0 (discusión) 19:12 10 sep 2018 (UTC) Gracias No me acordaba de ese dialogo con César. Gracias por aclarar mi duda. Hasta la próxima :D Holokaust0 (discusión) 18:39 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Re: ¡Ayuda! Hey, ¿qué tal? �� Lo sé, es terrible, no sé por qué no se pusieron de acuerdo a la hora de traducir ��‍♀️ también me he encontrado con casos así y por el momento los he pasado de largo. Igual, para mí suena mejor "Bonificación en daños a distancia", solo que creo debería aclararse que en el FO1 es conocido como "Daño Extra con Alcance" y en el FO2 como "Bono de daño a distancia". Ah por cierto, te iba a consultar sobre unas categorías que al parecer están duplicadas: *Imágenes de Pip-Boy → Imágenes del Pip-Boy *Imágenes de Pip-Boy de Fallout 3 → Imágenes del Pip-Boy de Fallout 3 *Imágenes de Pip-Boy de Fallout: New Vegas → Imágenes del Pip-Boy de Fallout: New Vegas *Imágenes de Pip-Boy de Fallout 4 → Imágenes del Pip-Boy de Fallout 4 Podemos redireccionar las "Imágenes de Pip-Boy" a "Imágenes del Pip-Boy" o simplemente eliminarlas. No sé qué sería lo mejor, por eso te pregunto xD LovelyCatss (discusión) 22:53 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Actualización de plantilla Hola amigooo:3 Le estuve echando un vistazo a la plantilla para ver si te podía ayudar pero ummm... no lo conseguí ☹️. Si te soy honesta, el código que lleva me supera y no creo que pueda serte de mucha ayuda en estos casos ��. Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo hacer es avisarte si algo se ve o está mal��. La verdad no sé qué sería de la wiki sin ti.. LovelyCatss (discusión) 06:01 21 sep 2018 (UTC) Nice joke, dude �� Hoy sí que me engañaste!!! �� �� Hayyy nooo, aún no me recupero del ataque de risa ������. Está genial, se lo pasaré a mis amigas a ver cómo reaccionan �� PD. Me las pagarás, ya verás !! �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 02:04 25 sep 2018 (UTC) ¿Ya se pueden escribir articulos de Fallout 76? Saludos, una pregunta ya se pueden empezar a publicar articulos relacionados con fallout 76 o hasta que exista una plantilla o la beta se liberada para todas las consolas. Re: MediaWiki:Newarticletext ¡Hola! Me parece una buena idea ��. Acabo de usar una y pues la verdad sí que te ahorra tiempo en estar escribiendo. Me habría gustado tenerla para cuando estaba empezando con las misiones de Fallout Shelter ��. Pero tienes razón, con la llegada de Fallout 76 creo que habrán nuevos usuarios creando artículos sobre el y creería que con estas plantillas les resultaría más fácil editar. PD. '''Fail'out 76'' ���������� LovelyCatss (discusión) 22:47 9 oct 2018 (UTC) Re: Modificaciones ¿Sakaratte? Lo último que supe de él fue que se había retirado de Nukapedia, pero estoy viendo que no xD Me parece bien lo de las plantillas, y sí, si veo algo fuera de lo normal te aviso ��. Con lo del foro, básicamente iba a escribir lo mismo que tú dijiste, así es que pensé que era innecesario dar a entender la misma idea dos veces ��. Peace and love ~ ✌️�� LovelyCatss (discusión) 06:45 13 oct 2018 (UTC) Todd Hola KPThug, ¿qué tal todo? Perdona por el estado en que dejé el artículo de Todd Howard. Tenía pensado crearlo entero, pero lo dejé a medias porque estaba trabajando y cambié a otros asuntos que vinieron de forma prioritaria. Finalmente pasaron las horas y se quedó así, pero tenía pensado terminarlo mañana. Simplemente, para que no te asustes, que era solo algo temporal. Gracias por terminarlo tú. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 22:50 23 oct 2018 (UTC) :Creo que podría activarlo, porque tengo las herramientas para ello. Sin embargo, no es el procedimiento habitual, porque no es ese el uso que debería darle para mis tareas. Efectivamente, lo mejor será que lo pidáis oficialmente por el formulario de contacto, y que así quede registrada formalmente la petición. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:15 24 oct 2018 (UTC) Archivos de ''Fallout 76 ¿En serio? �� Esta gente cada vez me sorprende más �� De seguro los extrajeron cuando estuvo disponible la descarga para la BETA. Tal vez resulten útiles, ya que dudo que saquen algo como un GECK xD así se nos reduciría un poco el trabajo de estar buscando nombres, objetos, etc en el juego. En cuanto a la canonicidad pienso igual que tú, no parece que sea tan "canon" ya que se basa en el online y no en una historia concreta, pero sí, lo mejor es esperar a ver qué rumbo toma. LovelyCatss (discusión) 03:41 30 oct 2018 (UTC) Re: Fallout 76 en español de ES y MX ¿En serio? Genial, lo que faltaba ��. Opino lo mismo, debemos seguir usando el español de España (bruhh) ya que siempre ha sido así. Me parece bien la idea incluir las otras versiones en la misma página, así como lo hiciste en The Funnies. Espero que para el lanzamiento oficia Bethesda se ponga de acuerdo en dejar el ES como único idioma, de lo contrario vamos a tener más trabajo ��. LovelyCatss (discusión) 05:39 1 nov 2018 (UTC) Ayuda adicional ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que estéis ansiosos por el estreno de Fallout 76 que está al venir. En cuanto a mi, tengo algo de tiempo disponible para dedicarlo a ayudaros en el wiki. Por tanto, me preguntaba si se te ocurre alguna tarea urgente y prioritaria que sea necesaria hacer, relacionada con el juego, y en la que crees que podría ayudar para echar una mano. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 10:18 7 nov 2018 (UTC) Buenas Hola Gustavo quería pedirte si podías agregarle el interwiki a esta página. Holokaust0 (discusión) 16:30 10 nov 2018 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por lo de la pagina de Harland. Voy a tener en cuenta lo del Infobox. Me gustaría ser administrador si vos, LovelyCatss, Lugamo y el resto de usuarios están de acuerdo en que yo sea administrador. --Holokaust0 (discusión) 17:44 17 nov 2018 (UTC) Re: Holokaust0 ¡Hola! Sí, me parece bien darle rango de administrador ��. Concuerdo contigo, ya ha demostrado que sabe manejarse muy bien con las plantillas y cómo redactar los artículos, además sí que nos vendría bien un poco más de ayuda. Así es que por mi parte no hay ningún problema. LovelyCatss 18:15 18 nov 2018 (UTC) Gracias Gustavo Gracias por darme el puesto de administrador. Algo que quera decirte es que yo cuando empece a editar aca subí muchas imágenes con nombres incorrectos pero ahora que se que se puede usar las imágenes de Wiki Fallout en ingles, las imágenes que subí debería borrarlas? Y quería pedirte si me podes ayudar con algo de la pagina de Raúl Tejada. Holokaust0 (discusión) 18:05 19 nov 2018 (UTC) Finales de Raúl Tejada Quiero poner los distintos finales de Raúl en su pagina pero me acuerdo de dos o tres nomas. Si pongo los finales que se vos pones los que faltan? Holokaust0 (discusión) 20:25 20 nov 2018 (UTC) Finales de Raúl Tejada Me parece que en lo de la muerte de Raúl va Tras una vida llena de acontecimientos, la suerte de Raúl se acabo cuando conoció al mensajero. Es que si Raúl moría me parece que decía eso en su final. Hasta la próxima. Holokaust0 (discusión) 15:23 23 nov 2018 (UTC) Ausente hasta enero ¡Hola! Está bien, no te preocupes. �� Igual yo, creo que me voy a tomar esta semana de descanso ��. No sé si sea un poco tarde pero, ¡Feliz Navidad! ������ y de antemano ������¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ������ ��. LovelyCatss 21:15 25 dic 2018 (UTC) Plantilla Navbox He estado explorando un poco el lenguaje de la wiki, para ver de qué manera puedo introducir relaciones específicas que he hecho de ''Fallout Shelter. Pensé que había encontrado una herramienta útil y flexible en la plantilla navbox, pero creo que no comprendo sus límites. Puedes ver aquí lo que intento hacer, para implementar mis pocas herramientas exitosas en otras partes, por ejemplo acá. ¿Algún consejo u observación? ¿Cometo una falta grave al darle un uso distinto del pretendido a esta plantilla? Cualquier referencia es bien recibida. PlayABitMore (discusión) 01:04 3 ene 2019 (UTC) :Gracias por las indicaciones dadas. Entiendo por qué no se alienta el uso particular que le daba. Ahora podré seguir caminos de contribución más juiciosos. PlayABitMore (discusión) 03:05 3 ene 2019 (UTC)